machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Neverending Nights
Neverending Nights Neverending Nights, sometimes abbreviated as NEN, is a machinima comic fantasy video series created by Adam Freese and Tawmis Logue using the computer game Neverwinter Nights. It tells the tale of Grayson (a fighter) and Peter (a ranger) in their quest to become rich and famous, in order to live like kings... though, they're really out to acquire as much money as they can... for beer. Cast Main characters *Grayson (voiced by Adam Freese) : Grayson is a fighter. Or so he likes to claim. He is the traveling companion of the ever lost Peter, his friend in the adventure to become rich and famous! Their quest begins with the idea of slaying a dragon. Because that's always a way to be famous! *Peter (voiced by Tawmis Logue) : Peter, for all intents and purposes is a ranger. He classifies himself as such because he's spent a lot of time "out in the wild." Granted, most of that time was spent camping (safely, one might add!) in the backyard of his Uncle who runs the local tavern in the City of Neverending. : At the ending of Episode 9 it is revealed that Peter is actually a Half-Elf, something Grayson - in the sixteen years that he's known him - never caught onto. Grayson had never met Peter's father, and only knew his mother a thin, petite woman. Supporting characters *Alan the Astounding (voiced by Chad Yantos). Alan the Astound first appears in Episode 5. From the start, it's clear that Alan the Astounding thinks much higher of himself than anyone else. Of course, the never ending flow of drinks coursing through his veins may have something to do with his dillusional outlook on life. * Poppy the Salt Vendor (voiced by Poppy Fitch). Poppy the Salt Vendor, is just that. A salt vendor. But it's not just salt. She carries an assortment of salt type products, including the ever popular "Pepper Favored Salt." She has an uncanny ability to make those who don't even need salt, purchase five or six pounds. * Amiee the Armorer (voiced by Amiee Logue). Amiee the Armorer is a female elf who tours various cities, selling her armor (and various bits of clothing). She encourages Members Only, Coupons, Returns, and anything else that lands a good deal. *Ronald the Wreckless (voiced Sean Stevens). Ronald the Wreckless is the weapon vendor who sells the "glowing sword" to Grayson. Unable to unlock the potential of the sword, Ronald sells the sword much cheaper than what it's worth. Ronald eventually gets a visit from Andrea the Assassin, who learns that the sword is now in Grayson's possession. This unfortunately leads to Ronald's demise. * Pawl the Dorf (voiced by Paul Molina). Pawl the Dorf is a good friend to both Peter and Grayson. He's also the one that developed the map that Peter and Grayson had originally gone by - which was no better than if a three year old had drawn it. Pawl, although a dwarf, suffers from claustrophobia and was raised by human parents. Pawl, unfortunately, meets his demise when he encounters the Druegar. * Albert the Goblin (voiced by Adam Freese). * Bob the Goblin (voiced by Paul Molina). * Charlie the Goblin (voiced by Tawmis Logue). These three goblins are goblinized versions of Grayson, Pawl and Peter. They are also the one that made the phrase "That kicks rocks!" famous! *PAT, the Sword (voiced by Adam Freese). The glowing sword comes "alive" in Episode 14, speaking to Grayson telepathically. The sword expresses discontent with being stuck with Grayson. As the sword "binds" with Grayson, it's "deep" voice becomes clearer. *Vern the Guard (voiced by Mark Baldus). *Douglas the Guard (voiced by John Kroeger). These two guards have faithfully served the City of Ator. They lead a fairly simple life, day in and day out. Douglas is more of the dreamer, while Vern is much more grounded in reality. * Conner the Kid (voiced by Ian McQuaig) * Lady Lorraine (voiced by Karen Halvorson) Conner is the son of Lady Lorraine, and a strong kid. He makes his money by selling crab juice. Lady Lorraine is a patient mother who keeps her eager son in check. * Madame Rainbow (voiced by Bethany Garcia). Madame Rainbow is one of the City of Ator's "top entertainment." Grayson had paid to be entertained and ended up fleeing from the entertainment. *Andrea the Assassin (voiced by Christi Molina). A deadly and yet beautiful assassin, Andrea is after the sword which Grayson has. Her exact reasonings for the sword remain unknown, but she's extremely driven. She also ends up employing Daniel the Destructive. *Daniel the Destructive (voiced by Mario Garcia). A rambling gnome wizard who had once attended the school run by none other than Alan the Astounding - if Daniel's magic is as powerful as his running mouth - we have witnessed the most powerful wizard! * Dean the Dragon (voiced by Jeremy Rochester). Dean the Dragon... Well, since we haven't gotten into Season Two yet - the secrets of Dean the Dragon have yet to be revealed. Minor characters * Gnome Miners (voiced by Adam Freese). The two gnome miners in Episode Two who inspire our would be heroes, Peter and Grayson, make mention of the dragon - which sparks the quest. * Kabewse (voiced by Adam Freese) and Garif (voiced by Tawmis Logue) are the blue and orange knights (respectively) who enter the tavern in Episde One, boasting about their great success as adventurers. This is the initial spark that makes Peter and Grayson ponder the idea of becoming heroes. * Farmer Giwgip (voiced by Tawmis Logue). He's a simple man, with simple ideas, and simple dreams. Simply put, he's a farmer. He "meets" the heroes when Peter accidentally "summons" his prize pig. * The Evil Queen (voiced by Patsy Freese). The mother of the deadly assassin, Andrea - it would seem that the Evil Queen is the one pulling all the strings. She is also the one that tells Andrea to employ the serves of Daniel the Destructive. Episodes *1: Heroes?! *2: 20K?! *3: Come on Baby, Light my Fire. *4: A Walk in the Woods. *5: Ye Salty Dog! *6: He's a Magic Man! *7: Things That Make You Go...Boom? *8: On Borrowed Gold. *9: It's Not the Size. *10: Racial Benefit. *11: Deep, Dark, Revenge (This is How We Roll). *12: Where There is Smoke... *13: In and Out, a Hero's Tale. *14: Here Comes The Sand Again *15: Reach Out With Your Feelings... *16: Dessert City...? *17: Heroes Bar & Keep and...? *18: Pepper Flavored? *19: A Little Magic! *20: Variety Is the Spice of Life... And Death. *21: Accumulation *22: This Is 'Dragon' On Too Long *23: Oh How I Treasure... Treasure! *24: The Watchful Eye *25: The New Recruits *26: Reunited And It Feels So Good *27: Even Ghosts Get Racial Benefits? *28: The Light At The End Of The Tunnel *29: The Plan *30: Good Elf... Bad Elf? *31: Side Effects May Vary *32: Employment Opportunities *33: There Be Pirates! *34: Barking Up The Wrong Tree *35: This Is Bull$#!+ *36: Mind Over Matter *37: Crime Does Not Pay *38: Mandatory Flashbacks *39: Confessions Of A Blade *40: Something's Not Quite Right... *41: Something Wicked This Way Comes *42: Oh Mother Dearest *43: Got Some Time To Kill? *44: Seeing The Unseen *45: A Friend In Need *46: Dude, Where's My Sword? *47: A New Hope *48: The Assassin Strikes Back *49: Return of the Goblins! *50: Destiny or Chance? *51: Wanted (Dead Or Alive) *52: These Aren't The Heroes You're Looking For *53: Forging Destiny *54: Back By (Somewhat) Popular Demand *55: All Time 'Lowe' *56: Funkafied! *57: Pawn of the Dead (Grave Situation... Again) *58: VisionQuest *59: These Are My Confessions *60: But I'm A Lover, Not A Fighter *61: Reunited And It Feels So Good (Wait, Didn't We Use That Last Season?) *62: The Forge of Eternal Flame *63: The Fall Of A Hero *64: The Rise Of A Hero *65: Epic-Logue Trivia * The Inn that is owned by Peter's Uncle is called "The Red Dragon Inn." This inn is based off the BBS Door game entitled "L.O.R.D." (Legend of the Red Dragon) whose inn was also named "The Red Dragon." * Kabewse and Garif are actually references to Caboose and Grif from the Machinima series, RedvsBlue. This was done as a nod to RVB for inspiring the writers of Neverending Nights to create their own machinima series. * Many of the "Professions" of the non-main characters comes from actual jokes or likes of the person playing the character. For example, Poppy is often teased about how she puts salt in everything. (Some say she even puts salt on her salt). Alan the Astounding's drinking and passing out is a refernece to Chad once trying to out drink Tawmis on a cruise ship, and passing out. Another example is Amiee the Armorer, comes from the idea how much Amiee loves to shop (especially for clothes). * In Episode 7 "Things that make you go... Boom" - the title is a spoof on C&C Factory's song, "Things that make you go, Hmmm." * The explosion of the "Ice Cube Monster" in Episode 7 is actually a mockery of your typical explosions in anime movies (this is why it's shown so many times, through so many different shots). * Ronald the Wreckless was not the original character in Episode 9. The original actor was replaced due to differences. Sean was brought on and the character was renamed to reflect Sean's personality. * The goblins (perhaps the most well liked in the whole series) have their names because when the script was originally written they were written as "Goblin A", "Goblin B" and "Goblin C." WHen their parts were expanded and a name was needed - we used the first letter of each of the titles to name them (Albert, Bob and Charlie). * The sword PAT is named after "P"aul, "A"adam and "T"awmis. This was because Paul had expanded on the idea that the sword was more than just a talking sword, but also had some intelligence. So the first letter of the name was P, the second letter "A" coming from Adam's name (and since it was his character's sword!) and then T coming from Tawmis' name. * Farmer Giwgip is named after a user on the Bioware forum who had suggested that the writers show Peter trying some animal summoning tricks. The user's name on the Bioware forum is actually Pigwig. * There are a number of movie references through dialogue from various movies that the authors of Neverending Nights enjoy. * The part of "Daniel the Destructive" was originally intended to be "Alan the Astounding" (from Episode Six). However, the voice actor for Alan the Astounding had a scheduling conflict, and so the part was re-written and Daniel the Destructive was created. * The part of Madame Rainbow was originally intended to be "Madame Marie" to be played by Tracy, the sister of Karen (who does the voice of Lady Lorraine). However, Tracy was unable to schedule in the time to do the lines. So then the lines were going to go to Christi (as Madame Andrea), who now does the voice of Andrea the Assassin. As the plot developed, the part of the assassin came about, and Christi's love for playing "bad guys" - she was a natural for the role. The new "Madame" became Mario's (who does the voice of Daniel the Destructive) wife and "Madame Rainbow" was created. * Sometimes the characters in Neverending Nights "break the fourth wall" by showing knowledge outside the norm (for example knowing that they have done 21 episodes, and actually saying it during the episode). External links *[http://www.neverendingnights.com/ Neverending Nights official website] * *[http://www.nameless.frihost.net/neverendingsights.htm Neverending Sights the OFFICIAL (unofficial) Neverending Nights fan site] Category:Machinima productions Category:Neverwinter Nights